


Mr. Brightside

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anti-organic specisism against humans, Bickering, Established Romantic Relationship, Fluff, Holomatter Avatars, Other, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Windblade isn't overly happy about having to wear a human holoavatar but at least she tries to be positive about it, which is more than she can say for Starscream.





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> For Windscream Week Day 2 - Humanformers

Windblade had had, quite frankly, enough.

By Solus, she had been _trying_ to be positive, to regard the fact that the tense and uncomfortable meeting with the humans, who made only minimal effort to hide that they hated her for reasons that were no fault of her own, had just _barely_ passed without serious incident as a win because of said lack of serious incident. She was trying not to think about the opportunities for disaster presented by the next four almost definitely unpleasant meetings on Earth she had over the next two days, and instead tried to think of them as opportunities to do better than last time. She also did her best not to be distracted by how very strange and uncomfortable it felt being grounded in these tiny, weird human holoavatars while her real body lay in stasis back at the embassy.

And she could have just about managed all that, if Starscream would just. Fragging. _Shut up_. Because it wasn’t like he was putting in any of the effort she was to look on the bright side, oh no, he was taking every opportunity he could to whine about pretty much everything. _Especially_ the holoavatars, which was particularly galling given that he had wasted hours of her time making her help him pick out an avatar (which actually meant he had shot down her opinions while forcing her to watch him fret over his choice) only to _still_ constantly complain about how much he hated the one he had finally settled on. She had put up with a lot of Starscream’s nonsense over the years, but there came a point where she was just _done_ with indulging him, especially given that Bumblebee was all the way back on Cybertron, meaning she had to bear the full brunt of his incessant complaining.

“Look, I’m doing all I can to get Cybertron an at least _acceptable_ deal out these meetings, and with my best effort I’m starting to think the best outcome we can hope for is not starting another war! Do you really think listening to your endless whining is helping me at all?” she yelled in an explosion of frustration, jabbing a finger in his face.

Starscream spluttered in indignation, batting her finger away, “I’m not _whining_ ,” he whined, “I’m _complaining_.”

Windblade scoffed, “Yeah well, maybe once in your life you could try to offer a positive comment? A word of encouragement perhaps? Instead of always expecting me to be the one to make the most of all the miserable situations we keep getting into?”

Starscream made a disgusted noise, “Oh you mean your gratingly naïve optimism? You really over-estimate how much that improves any situation, never mind my mood.”

Windblade arched an eyebrow and tilted up her chin, “Because you’re so good at cheering yourself up.” She said coldly, before spinning on her heel and stalking off.

A retort died on Starscream’s lips as he watched her turn her back on him, smothered by the uncomfortable recognition that she had a point, as much as he didn’t want to concede to it. Windblade did make him feel better about, well, a lot of things, a feat few could manage, and although he didn’t like to say so out-loud, he did appreciate it.

But _seriously_ , how was he meant to be positive while wearing this revolting meat suit? Ok sure, _technically_ it was made of hardlight, but it was still hardlight that looked and felt like meat, and it was just…so gross. And tiny. And flightless. And _squishable_. Ugh.

He regarded Windblade, who now stood a few meters from him with her back turned, her attention focused on a data pad as she pointedly ignored him. At least _her_ holoavatar looked somewhat passable he thought, given that the shape of it and the clothes it was wrapped in made it sort of resemble her real frame, and that disgusting hair was even arranged in shape that was quite like that of her actual helm. It didn’t have anything that resembled her wings however, which Starscream considered her most attractive physical feature. A thought occurred to him. She wanted him to find a silver lining? _Fine_.

Windblade gave a little jump of surprise as she felt Starscream’s arms wrap around her from behind, “Well I can think of one upside to this situation,” she heard him mutter in her ear.

This was…novel. Thanks to her wings and their cockpits, if Starscream were to hold her from behind normally it felt awkward at best, but their human holoavatars had no such obstructions in the way, and she could feel her “body” completely flush with his. In fact, she didn’t think she’d ever felt herself pressed against another so completely like this; their solid, kibble-covered frames just didn’t allow for it. It was intimate. Sure, it didn’t compare to the levels of intimacy their robotic forms afforded, with their capacity to interlink their very minds, but it was still a type of intimacy that she hadn’t quite experienced before. It was almost like pressing their protoforms up against each other. Suddenly inhabiting these human forms didn’t seem so terrible.

She reached up and ran a hand through the intriguingly alien softness of his hair, a said with a sly smile, “If this is your idea of optimism…you’re not off to a bad start.” She then realised that from this angle she could kiss him, and decided to make the most of the situation.

Starscream would have thought that the idea of kissing an organic would make him purge his tanks, but when he noticed Windblade angling her mouth up to meet his, he realised that if that organic was actually Windblade, he would be willing to give it a try.

He still kept his eyes squeezed shut though.


End file.
